


See how deep the bullet lies, Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.

by ForgottenLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLannister/pseuds/ForgottenLannister
Summary: Game of Thrones Jaime/Cersei AU : Set in modern day New York. Tywin Lannister is CEO of Lannister Publications.“My brothers…oh what a fine pair I have. One took the mother who gave me life, the other takes the life my mother gave me.”





	See how deep the bullet lies, Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houselannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselannister/gifts).



Winter was here.

She hated the blanket of white covering the ground hundreds of feet below her, hated the trails of moisture when the downy soft flakes would meet her skin, making her as cold on the outside as she was on the inside. She knew this was where she had to be, knew this place was the epicentre of her power. On days like this, however, it didn’t stop her longing for her home on the West Coast. When the sun rolling over the hills, lighting up Casterly Estate would set her skin a glow and the gold in her hair shone an aura around her, painting her as the ethereal being she was anything but. 

Staring out from her 27th floor window of Lannister Publishing, her porcelain face was a stoic mask. Save for the occasional twitch of her upper lip, which she would cull with a sip from the wine in her grasp before it turned into a snarl of disdain, no one would know the war waging behind those green eyes.

With the exception of one.

With a click of the tongue and a lengthier pull from the goblet she banished him from the forefront of her mind, if only for a moment. His imminent betrayal too much to bear on top of her grief.

Only a week had passed since she faced the biggest loss of her life. Seven days since she took the call which shook her to her core. 168 hours since she stood in the cold sterile walls, watching the Doctors mouth making the shapes to tell her that her mother had not survived the crash. 10,080 minutes since she looked at the bloody, broken face of her already broken littlest brother who had been behind the wheel yet miraculously survived, as he always did. 604,800 seconds since she realised he completed the job he attempted years before.

She could still remember the day the creature was brought forth from her mother’s womb, almost taking her life as he began his. The twisted limbs and protruding bone structure giving him the appearance of a being not meant for this world. He had thrived however, wailed with an ever-increasing strength she was sure he was leeching from the woman who was fighting for her life. She had survived, barely, she would never be hale and hearty again and Cersei knew it was because of the cancer she had spawned that day. Now that cancer had spread and finally claimed his victim, taking the last of her mother’s strength as it did. Snuffing out her light forever.

Joanna may have not had the physical strength she had before the birth of the Lannister’s greatest shame, but she retained the mental strength and determination of a thousand men. She had spent her life keeping her family and her empire at the peak. She refused to let her husband and daughter cast her youngest aside, fought for them to see him as more than the abomination they did, battled for them to bestow the love his mother and brother had for him. As hard as she fought for her family, it was nowhere near as hard as she did for their name. Lannister publishing grew exponentially under the tyranny of Cersei’s father and CEO Tywin Lannister, crushing smaller publishing houses and assimilating the remains into his own, and the jewel in their crown was the flagship publication helmed by her mother. Joanna was a nurturing and inspirational mother and an unrelenting ruler in the workplace; every edition of Roar she put together held a piece of her inside. 

From the moment she could walk under her own steam, Cersei had followed her mother through these halls. She had watched her command those around her with a grace and authority she would learn to crave for herself. Her mother had recognised her ambition from a young age and began to train her little daughter in the ways of the magazine world; the ruthless cutthroat nature of the business, moulding her into her eventual successor with pride, a firm hand and more than a little fear. Cersei was not her daughter when her heels clicked on these floors, she was her second in command and beyond proud to be so.

When her mother was immolated in the wreckage of the car, even under the cloud of rage and sorrow, she recognised her time was here. Through the dark blanket of the winter she faced, against the snow which still fell outside, Cersei would shine again. She would step into Joanna’s place and the awe, fear and love people had for her mother would all be hers.

She smirked again; she already had the awe and fear in abundance, her name alone was enough to inspire those. But the love? Never the love. There was only one in her life who loved her, and he was about to betray her in the most devastating way.

xXx

The flames from the large fireplace place behind him lit him up as golden as his twin as he stared at his father across the vast mahogany desk; the imposing piece of furniture more at home in a war room than the penthouse office where it lay. He held his father’s eyes for as long as he dared before allowing himself to respond.

“I don’t want it.”

Tywin's expression did not change; his head tilted down but his steely eyes staring upward, boring into his eldest son’s, his mouth set in a firm line. The deep red leather on the arms of his chair screaming loudly in the quiet room as he gripped it in his ire. The silent battle between father and son lay heavy between them.

“I have spent too long pandering to the wants of my children. You will take it and you will take it with gratitude. If you don’t, you can join Tyrion overseas to finalise the takeover of Martell. Far away from my protection, far away from the rich boy perks I have allowed you to reap…far away from your sister.”

Jaime’s jaw was set, ready to fight his father, until those last words. Tywin knew the impact those words would have on him. Knew his twin was his Achilles’ heel, his everything, his very being. He sometimes believed his father knew just how deep their connection ran, how they lived, breathed and loved as one. 

“Mother built this for her, she brought her up in those offices, this was always meant to be for Cersei.” He argued futilely.

With a loud exhale through his nose, Tywin fought to retain his composure against his son’s defiance. “Cersei is a loose cannon. She may have the acumen for business and the tenacity for competition but you know as well as I she lacks the warmth and level head your mother had. We have some of our most profitable relationships through Roar and your sister is too tempestuous to maintain them. Need I remind you she is the reason our merger with Targaryen International went to hell?” 

He started to rise from the chair as he lost the battle to stay calm. “But then that’s all three of you isn’t it? Cersei with the Targaryen boy, your refusal to help us join with the Tully publishing house and Tyrion with his mere existence! Colossal disappointments! I have stood by too long and let you live your lives as you saw fit, at your mother’s behest.”

Jaime saw his father deflate slightly at mentioning his late wife. “She is gone, I am not. You will do this Jaime. You are my eldest son and you will carry our name with the dignity it deserves. I allowed you your years of rebellion, it’s time.”

Just as Cersei fought an internal battle somewhere below them, Jaime waged one inside himself. His was fruitless however, he could not win this. Take the position and he would be betraying the one thing in this rotten existence he knew gave him a reason to be; refuse it and she would get her crown but she would be lost to him. If they were to be separated he would never lay his hands on another. He would never let another lay with him where she should be, no matter how great the distance or time he was without her. He knew, with a certainty which pained him to his core, the same would not be said of her. She would take another, many even, into her arms, her bed, her cunt. Could he sacrifice his greatest need for her biggest want?

xXx

The man who sat outside her office was out of place, he did not fit in with the image this publication portrayed in the slightest. He was large, portly compared to the waif like creatures who treated these offices like a runway. His elliptical bald head drew snickers from the rest of them when they walked past swishing their luscious locks. The woman he served, still ensconced in silence behind him, held no affection for him, nor he for her. He was there purely out of mutual need. He had been a loyal employee of the company from a young age, Tywin trusted his wisdom placed him there to keep a watchful eye on his unpredictable, power hungry daughter. Cersei knew this and abhorred it, she tolerated it however as she had a much greater need of him. He had spent his life building a loyal network in this world they inhabited, he heard all the whispers from Stark and Tyrell magazines and even had loyal little birds as far flung as Targaryen International. She needed him if she wanted to remain in power, to be aware of everything her competitors and detractors were up to. He was her way to keep ahead. 

When he heard the elevator announce its arrival in the recesses of the office he could feel the air of foreboding enter the offices along with its occupant. Everything felt heavier, thicker as if the very walls were closing in and crushing the breath in his lungs. Even over the bustling of those working in the office he could hear the defeated footsteps of the man he could not yet see, feel them almost, making his way down the claret and gold tube. He watched the younger twin emerge, slumped and lost. He was looking towards him, but he knew the middle Lannister didn’t even know he was there as he stared into the darkened room behind him. He watched as he tried to straighten himself up, steel himself for the inevitable confrontation and he watched his attempts fail. His shoulders slumping back down as he stuffed his hand in his pockets as he failed to find the courage. With one last desperate look through the large cylindrical window he turned and made his way to what was his mother’s office.

Varys pushed his chair back as he watched Jaime’s retreating form, gathering his thoughts as he prepared to tell his boss the news he knew was coming but hoped never would. Taking small measured footsteps, as if walking to his own doom, he walked to her door and lightly rapped his knuckle against it. She didn’t respond to his request for entry, she never did, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold, stopping after only a few feet. Cersei gave no indication she knew he was there, still stood like a statue framed by the window, watching the flurries of snow get thicker and obscure her city view. He had no idea how long she had been standing there, the goblet still in her hand had long ran dry but she had made no move to discard it. She had made no move at all. Looking at her back, her posture still commanding and strong even after all the time she stood there, he could tell her mind was whirring, twisting all the events until they reached a narrative which would suit her needs. Until they made her the victim with every right to exact vengeance, would she be able to enact it this time, against him?

“He accepted.”

If possible, her back straightened further, her head moved a fraction higher and her grasp clenched a little tighter. He could barely make out a reflection from this distance, as the world outside began to darken but he was sure he could see her teeth bared in a humourless smile. 

Varys turned and retreated back to his station outside her fortress, saying a prayer to all the gods he knew when he felt the goblet smash against the door as it closed.

xXx

Jaime sat in the chair across from his mother’s desk, not allowing himself to sit at the helm quite yet. He never sat there, when he had used this very office to check correspondence or make calls he had always sat on the chair intended for visitors while he worked, even if she was not present. Cersei had shown no such aversion to sitting on her mother’s throne, often shooing Joanna herself from it when she rounded the desk to show her layouts or sales projections. With his mother gone from that chair, he felt there was only one other who should sit there, and he had just agreed to usurp her.

His bones felt like lead, his breath like hot ash in his chest and his heart was slowly sinking under the weight of his treachery. He never wanted this, he wanted it for her. He wanted to watch her star rise, her power grow and marvel in her as it did. He wanted to put a seed in her belly and watch as she brought forth a true golden child to carry on their name, even if it meant he did so under the guise of loving uncle. He wanted to see what they would have been had they been born as one as they were meant to be, until some cruel twist of genetics decided to split their very soul into two separate beings; never truly whole without the other. 

In times of turmoil he would turn to his baby brother, Tyrion was the wisest of them all and if his father and sister could only look past his physical limitations and see the man behind them, if they could only put their trust in him and his wisdom then the Lannister name would truly be unstoppable. Tywin, like most, believed Jaime’s affection for his little brother was born from nothing but pity at his plight. No matter how many times he told people it was untrue they still couldn’t see the reality, that he loved his younger brother fiercely. Tyrion Lannister had fought his whole life to be deserving of the name so easily bestowed on he and Cersei and any other man would have earned it a thousand times over. Tyrion could close a hundred deals, make his father billions and ensure the Lannister’s were a name to be revered and he would still be Tywin’s greatest disappointment. 

Throughout the years he had made numerous attempts to get Cersei to see the greatness in their little brother. No matter how he tried, no matter how she allowed Jaime to sway her opinions in other matters, she had never let herself see Tyrion as anything more than a scourge on their family, a scourge she believed started the minute his cells began to divide in their mother’s womb. Every ache, pain, cough or bout of fatigue Joanna felt throughout the years Cersei attributed to the after effects of carrying their little monster, as she called him. 

He couldn’t turn to Tyrion now, he was thousands of miles away working a deal for their father. Tywin would not even allow him to stay in the embrace of his family while he recovered from his own injuries and dealt with the grief which hung over them all at Joanna’s passing. Tywin wouldn’t allow it because he believed Tyrion had caused it, so on top of his healing body and broken heart he carried an insurmountable guilt with him also. A guilt Jaime knew he shouldn’t bear. Tyrion may have been driving the car on that night, but it was their mothers car, a Blue Aston Martin from her immense collection; one of the very few Tyrion was capable of driving. The police report showed the breaks had been tampered, his mother the intended target. He knew however good a mother Joanna was, she was not a faithful wife and Jaime knew the list of suspects would be a collection of the scorned wives of her lovers. Tywin refused to accept this reality and forbade Jaime of speaking it to anyone, seeing nothing wrong in letting his youngest son think he had killed his own mother. He would tell Tyrion the truth when next they met, however long that may be, he wouldn’t let his brother drown under that guilt, no matter the repercussions.

“Is there anything you need before I leave Sir?” A commanding voice almost barked at him, startling him from his musings.

He spun in his chair, heart thudding at the intrusion, to face the imposing blonde woman behind him. She took up a large amount of space in the room and something told Jaime she would still be towering over him were she not wearing the heels he failed to hear clack as she entered the office. 

“My apologies.” She began in the same authoritative tone. “It wasn’t my intention to startle. Your father informed me you knew he had assigned me to assist you.”

He simply nodded under her hard stare, if he was her boss why did every sound from that mouth feel like she was ordering him? He looked the tall woman up and down, wondering what possessed his father to send him a warrior woman as an assistant. To keep him from temptations path and stop him hiring a younger more distracting beauty? Was she there as a disciplinarian to ensure his success as Editor-in-Chief? Or was she there purely due to her stature, to be a physical obstacle between him and Cersei when she learned of his betrayal and came for him?

She continued to glare down on him, making him feel like he was the one who should be answering to her. She folded her strong arms and exhaled loudly in frustration, raising her brow looking for an answer to a question he couldn’t remember her asking. “Well?” 

“Well what?!” He snapped back on the defensive, not liking the air of superiority the woman seemed to possess without warrant.

“Do. You. Need. Anything?”

“N…No, I’m uh. No, I’m good.”

She nodded once, curtly, and did an about turn. “You know it makes more sense to sit at the chair behind the desk of ones office.” She called as she closed the door behind her. 

He continued to watch her as she packed up for the evening, still trying to figure out who she was, why she thought she could speak to him like that and whether or not he liked it. She was refreshing at any rate, he looked on in mild amusement as she allowed herself to be escorted out by a wild looking red haired man at her side. Rolling her eyes as he tried to take her arm. 

Jaime internally chastised the woman for rebuking the man’s physical display of affection. At least she was able to give and receive that affection freely in front of the world. That is a joy he would never know. As he watched them go he realised the offices were getting quieter by the minute and, in fact, his new assistant and her bedraggled beau were two of the last to leave the office. Getting up and walking to the exterior of the office, he became aware of the darkness encroaching the space, the overhead lights switching off as the working day neared its end. 

As his eyes travelled over to his sister’s office he saw the post outside had also been vacated. He tried to find the courage yet again to go through that door and throw himself at her mercy. If he opened that door and she was still in there then she was still stewing in her anger, waiting until he had the gall to sweep in with his apologies and declarations of love, before she reached boiling point and let her fury rage at him. He wasn’t strong enough to take her anger, not yet, not today. If he opened that door and she wasn’t there then she had left him behind as if he were of no consequence, simply another obstacle in her path and she had left to scheme with her little whisperer about how to remove him. Or she left to go find and fuck another, to let someone else into the sacred place between her thighs only he should have access to, purely to pain him. If he didn’t open that door she was both in there and not in there, he was content to stay in this state of ambiguity for the time being. 

Instead he made his way to the large conference room, the room his mother came to life in. This is where she was in her element, in there she was no longer Joanna Lannister, wife of Tywin. She was the commander of everyone and everything in that room and she knew it, her staff knew it and her children knew it. He wanted to sit in that room and let her wash through him, show him what to do, show him how to reach out and save his sister before she descended into madness as she sought revenge against the only man who had ever or will ever love her. 

The lights all off now, save for the soft glow from the few remaining desk lamps whose occupiers neglected to turn them off, he walked through the quiet offices, past the large golden doughnut shaped desk which served as reception and made his way through the large glass doors of the conference room. His eyes adjusted to the loss of light as he scanned over the large circular desk, coming to rest on the chair his mother always took, directly opposite from where he stood. 

His heart stopped when even in the darkness he could see the green shining back at him. 

xXx

Time stretched between the twins like an old friend in the silence, she gained her strength from it. He lost his.

“Cersei.” He began on a whisper, not knowing how to continue.

“Would you like me to move? This is your seat now after all.” Her volume matched his, the soft timbre carrying like a gunshot across the quiet room.

“Cersei you have to know I didn’t-”

“Stop.” The one syllable came sharp and quiet from her mouth.

She stood and stepped out from behind the chair, running a hand across its back as she moved away. As she circled the large glass circle between them she never let her eyes stray from his. Jaime could almost see the ties that bound them drawing her closer to him, inevitable and unstoppable. The tightness in his chest, he felt whenever the two halves were apart, eased with each step she took back to him. He knew they still had a chasm between them, but her proximity was the balm he needed to find the strength to mend it. 

Cersei looked at the relief and hope hiding underneath the worry on her brother's face. Even now, when he must know he is on the receiving end of her wrath, he is grateful to be near her. Sometimes she thought he was pathetic. “You took it.” She said without emotion. 

“I didn’t want to.”

“But you did.” She came ever closer, Jaime could see the smile playing over her features. “My brothers…oh what a fine pair I have. One took the mother who gave me life, the other takes the life my mother gave me.” She laughed shortly and took another step to him, he caught a brief flash of gold as she did, one of the lamps from outside briefly catching the waves down her back. 

“That’s not how it was. You have to believe me Cersei. Betraying you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but believe me when I say I did it as much for you as I did for me. More even.”

Her mouth opened into a wide smile at his words, baring the top row of her teeth and as her tongue sucked her lip in over her bottom ones. He really believed what he was saying. “Father told you it was the only way to keep the magazine and the family legacy safe. I’m too hot headed, too fiery, too unpredictable to have free reign? Tell me when I’m close brother.”

He could only nod at her, perturbed by the calm before the undoubtable storm he would have to weather. “Jaime sometimes you really are the fucking idiot Father takes you for.” There was no anger in the slight she threw so easily at him, she still spoke in her cool measured manner. Right now, Jaime thought the anger he expected would have been easier to bear. “That’s not the reason.” She was in touching distance now, he could feel the heat emanating from her and air change around them as it always did when she was there to complete him. “There is only one reason Tywin Lannister put you in charge over me. What do you think it could be?” 

Jaime grabbed the chair in front of him and couldn’t stop his legs from buckling momentarily as his sister reached out and grabbed his cock roughly through his slacks. Her eyes never left his, emerald jewels holding his cat-green ones. She lifted her mouth in a lop-sided smirk feeling he had already begun to harden before her hand had even met him. “This is the only reason you are sat in my chair.” The cupped base of her hand held him tightly while she drew lazy trails up his hardening shaft with the thumb. She hated that what he had between his legs was his greatest advantage while what she had could only be used as a weapon. Cursed the day the fates gave it to him instead of her.

She had the brains, the hardened resolve and unforgiving determination to take this family far and secure their place in the history books, but her father overlooked her for no other reason than a lack of fucking flesh between her thighs. Tywin still hoped for Jaime to produce him an heir to their kingdom. Blissfully unaware that any heir he fathered would only be borne by her. “You have everything that should be mine brother. My job, my throne, one day my entire company.” She squeezed him harder, feeling the first throb under her unrelenting hand. “This.”

“All of it is yours Cersei, all of it can be.” He finally found his voice again, answering her in as even a tone as her assault on him would allow. Stopping himself from reaching for her, from reciprocating and delving into the treasure between her legs, he continued. “I might be in that chair; my name might be on the top of the masthead but you can run the show. This can still be whatever you want it to be. It’s our legacy, our name. I’ll follow your lead Cersei, as always.”

Her lips were on hers in an instant, their breath mixing loudly in the confines of the desolate space around them, her teeth pulling at his lips, his tongue trying to fight through them for a dominance he could never truly have with her. As quickly as she began, she stopped, resting her cheek tight against his. Her mouth expelling quickening breaths against his ear, betraying her otherwise collected demeanour. Jaime’s jaw was set tight, his body and brain fighting each other, needing to take her and talk to her in equal measure.

“You think that matters?” She asked him, the question breathed into his ear. “You think its hasn’t already been that way for years? Do you really believe that I haven’t been running this machine for our dear mother?” She bit the lobe in front of her, her hand cupped and pressed against him harder still. “She was ill Jaime, Roar has been made in my vision for years now. My work, my blood, my tears. HER name. This became my legacy an age ago, but she kept me at arms-length from it. Now you and Father are doing the same.”

“He was going to send me away.” He pleaded for her understanding. “It’s yours Cersei, I did it for you.”

Her hand stopped for the briefest of seconds, before curving tighter and pulling at him through the restrictive material. What would she have preferred? To sit on the ivory throne in her mother’s office, free to rule as she saw fit? The fractured half of her soul on the other side of the globe? She would be safe in the knowledge that no matter the space between them she would not lose him in any real way. Their separation would never destroy his solemn vow to her. How long would she be able to effectively rule without him by her side? How long would she have been able to keep the hunger to declare war; divide and conquer her enemies, no matter the cost, at bay? Without him as her counsel, her confidante, her only love? 

The pop of his button by the thumb was a relief against his straining cock, the slow release of the zip a loud rip in the silence. She could feel the heat radiating against her hand. “And this?”

His open lips were a hair from hers, parted to show her clenched teeth, he breathed his words into her mouth. “Yours…always.”

Jaime finally allowed his hands to reach for his twin when he felt the relative chill of her hand push through and meet the heat of the erection waiting for her. No finesse in his moves as he roughly guided her hips to meet the cool of the glass table behind her. Lips, teeth and tongue back fully engaged in their never ceasing battle as the hem of her dress was crudely bunched up to her waist. His fingers dove to the soaked juncture between her legs; slipping through the wetness, pooling since he had walked into the room, already spread to her thighs.

Cersei sucked his tongue hard, pulling it into his mouth, showing him what she wanted in her cunt. Fingers followed suit, roughly filling her below as he was above, possessing her with his touch. The wet sounds from her body a testament to how much she wanted him, how much she always wanted him. With a bite and a pull at his lower lip she pushed him from her and slunk from the table onto her knees. 

Her mouth was around him before he knew what was happening, her tongue swirled, her cheeks hollowed as her hands cupped below. Jaime wove his hands tightly into the golden strands, looking down at his sister performing the act she so obviously enjoyed. Eyes closed and moaning deep in her throat as if she were the one receiving pleasure. She laved attention on the organ in her mouth, pulling it deep to the back of her throat as if she could take its power for herself. He felt all his muscles tighten at once, his cock engorging further under her tongue and pulled sharply on her hair to move her from him. 

He slid from her mouth as he hooked her under one arm, pulling her to her feet and back to the table behind her. Impatient hands shoved the straps of her dress down her arms until her fine dress was a useless swath of material bunched at her middle, exposing her breasts to the cool air. Cersei clawed at the buttons on her brother’s shirt until she could feel her nails scrape against the flesh hidden underneath, bringing herself forward so her lips and teeth could join the fray. Rough kisses moved over his chest, teeth pulling at the skin and her tongue played over the marks left behind. She bit down hard, delighting in the knowledge that the only marks ever marring this body would be hers.

Jaime pushed her back once more and took a moment to watch her body lying bare and open for him. Only him. Her chest moving up and down rapidly, the sheen glistening on her thighs as she waited for him. His body moved over hers, his teeth now the ones pulling when their lips crashed and he took his cock in hand and brought it to her, slamming in to her in one thrust as his brain whispered the one word it did every time they joined. Home.

Her torso lay splayed below him, arms spread at her side as he brought his hand up to squeeze a breast with every forceful entry into her body. Jaime brought his head down, teeth and lips pulling at the spiked nipple begging for his attention. Cersei brought her hands to his back and with speed and desperation ran nails down to her brother’s ass, digging with her talons to bring him to her even harder. His arms gave out, bringing their torsos skin on skin, his mouth back on hers while her legs snaked round him. He could no longer stop the guttural moans ripping from his chest each time he buried himself to his hilt. He felt he was losing his mind yet finding himself as he fucked her.

Because that is what they did. They fucked. No matter the love they felt for each other, the deep unwavering connection they shared which no one could ever begin to comprehend, they never made love. They fucked. Even in their younger, inexperienced, experimental years; they had never been soft. How could they be? How could they be soft when their coming together was fuelled by something so raw, so primal, to try and make themselves one as they should have always been. Their want and need to crawl inside the other and finally be the single being they should be, their anger that no matter how they tried it could never be and the futility of it all meant they would never be soft. So they fucked.

They fucked until Jaime felt his twin’s wall tighten around him, until he marvelled at the arch in her back as he brought her closer to the release he always wanted to give her but never wanted her to get because then it was over. The coil wound through his body as he looked down upon her face, contorted as she waited for the rush of ecstasy to wash over her. His eyes fixed upon hers as he waited for the flash that would ignite in them when she fell. With her brother looking deep into her very being the way he was, she went over the edge with a strangled cry, her hands flying up to crush his biceps as her back arched impossibly higher. With one final push into her pulling walls he let himself go when his name was wrenched from her lips, coating her inside with his hot streams, her name a choked exhale from his core.

As breathing calmed and bodies cooled he rested his head upon hers and could feel her cogs begin to turn as the satisfaction waned. Her hands still touched his body, his dick was falling limp inside her, but her eyes were fixed to the skies, her mind already miles from him now.

With a gentle hand to the side of her head, to try and bring her gaze to his, he asked the question he didn’t know if he could handle the answer to.

“What do you want me to do?”

xXx

Tyrion had taken the call several hours before, he had been deep in negotiations in the Martell offices when it came, surprising him. His clothes were sticking to him in the scorching sun and he could still feel the tightness of his injured muscles and healing skin whenever he moved, but the pain and suffocating heat were a welcome reprieve from the endless meetings he had been privy to since his arrival. Meetings where no one took him seriously and he was treated as nothing more as the Lannister mascot, not the shrewd business man he knew he was.

Sweat dripped down his oversized brow and he could feel his curls grow heavy with moisture at the nape of his neck. There was nowhere to hide from the unforgiving rays in  
the exposed airfield. He heard the engine before he saw it. Looking upwards he saw the small craft come into view under the haze of the sun. Thankful for his shades as it began its landing, kicking up dust and sand on its descent.

The small set of stairs swung down from the body of the plane and Tyrion allowed himself the first smile in weeks as he watched the man emerge. The sun lit up the gold in his brother's hair like a crown as he descended the steps. Jaime’s form was defeated as he made his way across the sand. Looking ahead on his path, Jaime saw his younger brother and his stance strengthened somewhat as he took in the sight of the brother only he loved. 

His gait didn’t slow as he reached Tyrion, continuing on to the car waiting in the distance for them. Tyrion fell into step with him, quickening his pace to keep abreast with his older brother. 

“She got what she wanted then?” Tyrion offered by way of greeting, no need to mention who he was alluding to.

Jaime let a hand fall on to his bothers shoulder as they walked, nodding only once. “She did.” 

They reached the car and Jaime slung his small carry on in the trunk, leaning on it as it closed, allowing Tyrion to truly look at him for the first time. 

“And you?” Tyrion asked him evenly, he being the only one who knew of the love the brother he adored and the sister he loathed shared.

Jaime smiled as he pushed himself of the trunk and rounded the vehicle. He opened the door, removed the shades covering his damaged green eyes and met his brothers probing stare. “I want what she wants.” He disappeared into the car.

Tyrion stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked the sand at his feet, shaking his head and mumbling as he moved to join his brother. 

“Idiot.”

xXx

Cersei sat with her back to the impressive corner windows, refusing to yield under the reproachful stare of her Father, her fingers drumming on the desk before her.

He waved a paper in his hand. “This doesn’t mean you have complete autonomy now Cersei. Regardless of your brother’s noble intentions, I will still be here, it is still my name on this building.”

“Our name.” She told him, not missing a beat.

She knew her father was apoplectic with rage to receive Jaime's resignation, it being far too reminiscent of his absconding from home in his teens. He saw it as an affront to the family name, turning his back on rewards readily offered to him purely due to his lineage. Tywin knew he did it for Cersei, knew all Jaime’s actions were for the benefit of his twin. He had clung to her at birth and remained clinging on throughout his life, letting go only when it would benefit his sister.

“I won’t let you steamroll my empire Cersei, you will learn to keep a civil tongue in your head when required or I will cut it out if it’s the last thing I do. I refuse to have a repeat of the Targaryen debacle with Baratheon Medias.” 

He waited for a reaction and got none, furious at his inability to intimidate his daughter as he did his sons. If only he would look past the dresses and the beauty he would see it was because she was the most like him. She was his carbon copy and could be his greatest asset if he would allow it, instead of stifling her due only to her audacity of being born a girl.  
“This merger could mean a great deal for this company and the continuation of our family; those three brothers are ripping it apart from the insides and we must use this to our advantage Cersei. If you are to sit at that desk, run your mother's magazine and one day inherit my company you will do so with a man at your side and an heir in your arms.”

Cersei refused to rise to her father’s insinuation that she would be nothing without a husband. There was no point, he would not be swayed on the matter. As it happened she already knew of the troubles with the Baratheon brothers and had already made steps to ensure she could cobble the power of the two great names together. She would prove to her father she would sacrifice whatever was needed to keep their family strong, no matter how distasteful she found it.

Tywin gave his daughter one last scathing look and swept from the room, eternally angry that she had snatched the title she so coveted. She had backed her omnipotent father into a corner by telling Jaime to leave and Tywin knew it, he had to concede the job to her. A Lannister has, and always will, run Roar.

Jaime may be eons from her at the moment, but he would never truly leave her, nor she him. They would carry each other wherever they may be and keep each other in the sacred place inside. He wouldn’t be happy when he heard of her involvement with the Baratheon family. It would ruin him, but he would understand, he always did.

She had already set her plans in motion to bring two of the richest companies together, to overshadow and eventually overrule their mutual rivals. She had already taken the eldest in hand, he may hold the same disdain for her as she did for him but even he could see the benefits in such a union.

It was fortunate that she had already set her plan in motion without the say so of her father. Fortunate that she had started to build a bridge between the families on her own merit and not have Tywin Lannister take the credit.

She brought her hand under the desk to rest on her stomach. It was most fortunate she had already lain with Robert. 

Cersei allowed herself to revel in her triumphs for only a moment, letting the power of these walls flow through her. She leaned back in her new throne and smiled in victory.

Rubbing her stomach where the next generation of Lannister grew.


End file.
